


Al final del día

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al volver a casa, Oswald reflexiona acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que lo han llevado hacia donde está ahora.</p><p>Referencias a 'Unleashed' (2x20).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final del día

Al final del día, Oswald vuelve a la enorme mansión que alguna vez fue de su padre y no sabe cómo se siente ni cómo debería sentirse. 

Una sensación de triunfo bulle en el interior de su pecho, el momento en que Butch descargó su arma en el pecho de Galavan se repite una y otra vez en su mente y Jim…se había sentido diferente esta vez al tenerlo cerca, por completo dueño de la situación. 

La música resonando en sus oídos, poder, era como si la resurrección de Galavan hubiera permitido su propia resurrección y esta resurrección implicara una transformación: ¿Era diferente al Oswald que era antes de ser sometido a los experimentos de Strange? Sí, se sentía más fuerte, inmune a sentimientos que antes lo habían hecho débil pero no invulnerable.

Ed le había dicho tiempo atrás que su madre había sido una debilidad para él y había tenido razón pero Oswald sabía que tenía otra debilidad, una que lo había llevado a Arkham. No sólo el amor por su madre, el amor, cualquier clase de amor era una debilidad para él, nunca había sido un hombre libre y ahora tenía la oportunidad de serlo. ¿Podía?

Su relación con Ed había sido diferente, no era amor, era complicidad, mutua comprensión, adrenalina. Podían compenetrarse hasta sentir que eran uno solo, podían sentirse libres y acompañados. En cierto modo, era mejor que el amor. El amor consume, devora. La complicidad te da energías. Pero este tipo de relación implicaba conveniencias, cuando Strange lavó su mente, lo hizo cambiar al punto que resultaba inservible para Ed y Ed por tanto lo había desechado.

El amor era una debilidad pero también una fortaleza si era correspondido. ¿Podía deshacerse de sus sentimientos por Jim Gordon? No, no podía. Pero había algo más que podía hacer: usar su dolor y su ira para protegerse. Como esta noche. 

Jim nunca se disculparía por darle la espalda en Arkham, por desatender su llamada de auxilio, pero él sabía que en algún momento Jim había sentido culpa, culpa al saber que él sufría por un crimen que no había cometido, uno que había confesado para salvarle. Y si Jim nunca decía nada, él tampoco lo haría. No reclamaría, se mantendría frío, atendiendo sus propios asuntos.

Pensó en Ed que ahora estaba en Arkham por intentar vengarse de Jim, por querer hacer justicia por sus propias manos. Un acceso de risa lo invadió, oh Ed, tan listo y al mismo tiempo tan torpe e ingenuo. La idea de hacerle una visita pasó por su mente, a Ed le agradaría saber que había vuelto a ser él mismo. No iba a negar que le guardaba rencor por no haberlo ayudado cuando lo necesitaba, pero lo comprendía. Dos hombres que sabían que el amor era su debilidad no podían amarse el uno al otro, tenían que ser egoístas para sobrevivir. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro mientras dejaba la copa de vino sobre la mesa.

 

Al final del día, esa era la lección, el Rey de Gotham tenía que ser egoísta si deseaba sobrevivir.


End file.
